


The Beginning of the End

by Shippertrash_05



Series: Craving You [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, But he is so very wrong, Engaged, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter is 21, Tony wants to do the right thing, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrash_05/pseuds/Shippertrash_05
Summary: Tony had wanted a private wedding. But now that Peter was 21, there really was no reason to hide it anymore, and Tony worried Peter would feel as though Tony trying to hide their relationship still would only make it look like he was ashamed of him-- and he wasn't.And so, to surprise him with a big wedding when Peter would expect only a private one, he began with telling his aunt, to have her blessing.It did not end well.





	The Beginning of the End

〈There's a phone call on a dark night  
A long broken goodbye  
An empty hand is wondering where to go  
There's a right way and a wrong way  
To walk down a lonely highway  
And I've been on both sides of the road〉

Tony had wanted a private wedding. But now that Peter was 21, there really was no reason to hide it anymore, and Tony worried Peter would feel as though Tony trying to hide their relationship still would only make it look like he was ashamed of him-- and he wasn't. 

And so, to surprise him with a big wedding when Peter would expect only a private one, he began with telling his aunt, to have her blessing. 

Only, it didn't work as he thought it would. She slapped him, which, he probably deserved. Then, took a deep breath and explained to him why she thought Tony shouldn't marry Peter, and should let him go. Of course, he was 21, it wasn't like hse could stop it or anything-- but she made sure to speak her mind about it. 

❝If you truly love him, Tony, you will let him live his life. Please. You have taken enough of his youth already. He deserves better.❞

〈And I can't find any reason, only complicated feelings  
Looking for the man you used to know  
And it's not fair where I'm standing  
And it's nothing like I planned it〉

And, of course, he agreed. This thought always had been at the back of his mind, hell he even actually had a fight with Peter about it years prior. 

It reasonated within his soul even more now because it wasn't just him who thought that. He went to Pepper about it. Went to Rhodey. And they all thought the same thing as May. They all did. 

He thus called Peter to meet him where he was, literally in the middle of nowhere. Not home. Because Tony knew that after this, he wouldn't be able to go back there. He would have to sell the mansion, sell everything that could possibly remind him of Peter. 

He waited for Peter to arrive, before he spoke the words he hoped he'd never have to say. 

❝I can't marry you anymore. I'm sorry.❞

〈And either way I turn, I just don't have enough  
Between what might be and what has been  
Feels like the beginning, feels like the beginning of the end〉

Peter had been so nervous about everything. It’s not like he had ever thought he’d put much attention into his wedding. But he kind of liked planning it with the wedding planner Tony had hired. It wouldn’t be much but he didn’t mind that in the slightest. Or that was what he thought. He didn’t know Tony had been planning for something bigger and telling the wedding planner to increase his numbers.

He was getting married! He still couldn’t believe it. The ring he always wore on his necklace and hidden under his shirt was close to his heart. He was glad that he and Tony had worked through Tony’s anxiety of stealing away Peter’s life. But it was odd that Tony asked him to meet in the middle of nowhere.

He stepped out of the car, brushing his fingers through his hair as he raced to Tony. But then Tony spoke. And... his heart... he placed his hand over his chest, as if checking to see if it was still beating. He swallowed roughly, stumbling back as if his words had been a physical blow.

“No... you said... you said you wouldn’t do this... you promised...” His voice cracked and the tears spilled down his cheek. He didn’t even care.

Tony tensed even more. Seeing Peter like this? It was killing him. He had told everyone he would react this way. But they told him it was the right thing to do. The /only/ thing to do, according to them.

❝I’ve spoken to your Aunt, Peter,❞ he explained. Better bring up the reason for this change of heart, otherwise it would literally kill them both.

❝She’s your only family left. I don’t want to come in between you both. And she is against this, as she should be,❞ he pointed out; he agreed with her on every part after all.

But Tony wanted to be selfish. Keep Peter to himself forever. But as May reminded him, if he truly loved him, and he did, he would let him go. 

❝I’m sorry, Peter. This wasn’t how I thought things would go. But it hadn’t been right from the beginning, and I should have known better. It’s on me. But I can’t let you make what could be the biggest mistake of you life.❞

Peter stared at him for a moment, his heart aching horribly in his chest. He clenched his fists and swallowed hard, the tears continuing to spill down his cheeks. He spoke to May? Of course. Tony would still want her blessing even if they were doing this in secret. Oh but he was /sorry/?!

“Sorry?! You’re fucking sorry?!” He did the worst thing he possibly could, reaching up and yanking off the necklace that held his ring. “I’m the one who’s sorry. Sorry I ever decided to trust you.” He threw the necklace and ring to the ground, clenching his fists. “You’re such a liar.”

Tony winced the moment he threw the ring to the ground. He gulped, tried to remain composed. Even if Peter had every right to be mad. Tony just hated doing this. Hated all of it. He damned himself, really.

❝I am sorry, Peter. You think I’m not?❞ He replied. Maybe he should have just let him be mad, maybe this would have been easier. ❝None of /this/ is fair. You really want to live in secret? You want to be married to an old man like me? I’m not going to have children, Peter. Which means you wouldn’t, either. You’d be forsaking your 20’s, your 30’s, and for what? Me? I don’t deserve you.❞

“We’ve had this conversation before!” Peter screamed at him, his throat aching. “We’ve talked about this! I. Don’t. Care!” More tears made their way down his cheeks. He couldn’t make them stop. His nails were already imprinting on his palms, his hands bleeding. “You’ve got one thing right at least....” Peter was tired of being treated like this. Tired of Tony going back twenty steps each time they took one. “I told you. I told you the next time you did this I was done. Do you really want that?” He whispered.

❝Years ago!❞ Tony shouted back. ❝You don’t care now but you might later,❞ Tony pointed out calmly although this was breaking his heart and he wanted to cry just as much as he wanted to scream, but he did neither. Did Tony want that? No. But he had to. ❝Don’t make me answer that, you know why I’m doing this. One day, you’ll understand.❞

Peter shook his head firmly, staring at Tony before finally looking away. “Answer it. Tell me that you want this. Tell me that this isn’t killing you inside. Tell me you don’t love me. And I’ll leave.” He turned to stare back at Tony, sucking on his bottom lip. “Tell me. That you aren’t in love with me.”

❝You know damn well I can’t say that,❞ he replied. After all, he was doing this /because/ he loved him. Because he wanted what was best for Peter. And it wasn’t him. It couldn’t be him. ❝I /am/ in love with you this is why I am doing this!❞

“If you loved me you /wouldn’t/ leave me! That bull shit about ‘if you love something set it free’ is just that! Bull shit!” He shouted at Tony, clenching and unclenching his fingers.“So you want me to leave? Want me to fall in love with someone else? Is that it!” He knew he was pushing things but it was the only way to get through to Tony. To make him see this was not the right thing for them.

❝Even when someone is older by almost 30 years?! Peter!❞ Tony said as he ran a hand down his face, sighing in disbelief. 

He then stared at him when Peter told him about falling for someone else. No, no, no. Of course, leaving him would mean that but he hadn’t thought this through, clearly. Just the mere thought, the mere image of it made him want to throw up because of how unsettling it was. 

❝No.❞

Peter shook his head, sighing in annoyance. “Fine. This is just a repeat of the last argument. Except this time you won’t be fucking me against anything.” He said softly, taking a step back toward his car.“You should probably take this too.” He jerked his thumb back to the car. “I don’t need it.” He pulled the keys out of his pocket, taking off the key to Aunt May’s place. He tossed the car keys in the dirt, with the ring.

Tony had gone through a lot in his life. A lot. Hell, he had been captured once. But this? This was the worst. The worst moment of his life? That was it.

He couldn’t speak. His eyes just. Filled with tears. It hurt, oh it hurt. It felt like everything was falling apart inside him, as if Peter had been the glue to it all. And this time? Tony was probably broken beyond repair.

Peter made himself turn, made himself start walking. He knew it was a long way back to Aunt May’s place but he didn’t really care at that moment. Maybe Tony was right. He deserved better. He didn’t need to be hurt every time that Tony decided to change his mind.

So he was done.

Tony truly, truly though he was finally doing the good thing? But why then, did it feel so wrong? He literally fell to his knees, and /cried/, as he tried to find the ring he had thrown in the dirt. Of course, he then found it, and felt like he would have a panic attack.

He threw away the one good thing in his life. He was truly self-destructive. It was awful. But he stood by his decision, and besides, Peter was done. 

He stared at the ring before he put it around his neck. He told himself he wouldn’t keep anything that reminded him of Peter, but yeah, looked like this wasn’t going to go through.

Tony just. He took his his keys and drove off. He went home. Probably shouldn’t. He could see Peter everywhere. He thus— started drinking, drinking. He barely slept, he worked and drank, and he was just a mess.

Everyone started to be worried about him. And he just became worse, so much worse. He was drunk all the time, and one night?

Yeah, it went too far. He was in his suit over the city trying to clear his head, when he lost power because he had forgotten to check it beforehand and ignored FRIDAY when she told him. And so, he crashed. 

He was immediately taken to the hospital by strangers; he was unconscious, broken bones everywhere.  
________

It was hours before Peter got to Aunt May’s house. She stared at him, seeing the tears on his cheeks. Surprise was evident on her face as she raced toward him. He held up a hand, shooting her a glare. “Don’t. Don’t touch me. You told him to leave me didn’t you? Didn’t you!”

“I was just trying to protect you Peter...” May murmured and Peter clenched his fist, slamming it against the wall and cracking it.

“I was protected! I was fine! I love... loved him....” he swallowed roughly, the tears tracing down his cheeks once more. “Just.... don’t bother. I’m just grabbing a few things and then I’m staying at Ned’s.” He made his way to his room, picking up a few things and shoving them in a backpack.

Peter thus had been staying with Ned, trying to keep up with his studies. He did his best to keep his head down, working and making sure to take care of himself. But every time his phone pinged, he hoped it was Tony. Hoped he would reach out and they would patch things up. But nothing came. And Peter went on. Pretending that he had never fallen in love with Iron Man.

And then he got the call. He didn’t even bother with talking to Ned, racing out of the apartment and toward the hospital. Each step made his lungs burn as he ran as fast as he could, needing to get to Tony.

“Where is he! Tony Stark where is he!” He skidded into the emergency room desk, almost knocking over the papers the nurse had there. She pointed down the hall. ‘Room 23.’ His head spun as he ran toward the room, weaving around the people.

Tony was still unconscious when Peter arrived in the room, all hooked to different appartus. He was such a mess. Such. A. Mess. He looked half dead, and really he was.

He had his personal effects on the nightstand beside him, not much. Everything had been destroyed. But there was the necklace with the ring he had given to Peter on that night stand.

Peter’s fingers shook as he stepped into the room, his breath catching in his throat. “T-Tony....” he whimpered softly and moved next to the bed, reaching out and stroking his hair back. “God you idiot....” He whispered and stared down at him.

He glanced over at the items on the nightstand, seeing his ring there. “You... you kept it...” he felt more tears on his cheeks, reaching out for the necklace and slowly pulling it on over his head.

Of course he kept it. Not that he could reply to that, not that he heard, but— Still. It took hours before his eyelids fluttered open.

Tony noticed Peter and he slowly moved his hand, it wasn’t like he could talk yet; had this god awful tube in his mouth. He slightly moved his head to look at him better.

Peter eventually fell asleep in the chair, gripping tightly onto Tony’s hand. He still had the necklace around his neck, the ring on display in front of his shirt.

His hair was unkempt, slight stubble grown on his cheeks from not having shaved in days.

Tony started to slightly squeeze Peter’s hand, but he was asleep. He smiled, or tried to, when he saw he was wearing the ring again. He shed a tear, honestly thanking the gods that Peter came back to him. He didn’t know what the hell he had been thinking. So what if everyone thought he was wrong? He couldn’t live without Peter. If that made him selfish? So be it.

Peter felt the slight squeeze of his hand, even in his sleep. He blinked quickly, staring at Tony as he lay in the bed. Tears filled his eyes as he lifted Tony’s hand and kissed it gently.

“Y-you Idiot!” He hiccuped and clung to his hand. “S-stupid moron. F-flying around in your suit drunk! What were you thinking?! I’ll tell you what you weren’t thinking! What if you had died! What- I couldn’t-“ He hiccuped again, breaths coming in gasps.

Tony told him sorry with the look in his eyes. And squeezed his hand. Because he couldn’t really talk. With his free hand he asked for the nurse, if she could remove the tube from his mouth— he didn’t need help to breathe anymore.

Peter rubbed his cheeks, standing up and kissing Tony’s cheek. “Hold on I’ll get the nurse.” He made his way out of the room, speaking quickly with the nurse and having her come in the room to tend to Tony and take the tube out.

Tony smiled as best as he could when Peter kissed him, and then waited for the nurse to come in to remove the tube. He knew she was going to ask how he was, but honestly? He ignored her and turned to Peter, wanting the first things to come out of his mouth to be this;

“Please marry me.”

Peter flushed and stared at him. He wanted to say yes.... but what if he tried to leave him again? He hesitated and swallowed, glancing at the nurse who left quickly. “I.... Tony.... what... I love you so much... but I can’t keep doing this... you cannot keep trying to leave me.”

“I know, I know, I was stupid, I’m stupid, I won’t do it again,” he replied. So maybe the fact that he was on drugs was helping him saying this. “I don’t care what your Aunt says, or what Pepper says, or what Rhodey says— you get the picture,” he explained. “I can’t live without you anymore, Peter. Seriously. Look at me.”

Peter sniffled softly, more tears spilling down his cheeks. “I love you so much...” He whispered and leaned forward, kissing him slowly. “Yes... of course I’ll marry you... you idiot....”

So, pain meds? Made Tony awfully honest. He felt so anxious waiting for Peter’s answer. “Seriously, kid, you’re killing me,” he pointed out; his heart going faster on the monitor was the proof. But when he kissed him, and he kissed him back. And his heart skipped a beat, when he told him yes. “Thank god.”

Peter stroked Tony’s cheek gently. “If you ever try to push me away again Tony Stark. I swear to god.” He paused and pulled out his phone. “Actually you’re going to do something for me.”

“I won’t, Peter. I’m done. I swear,” And he was serious this time. Very serious. He then rose a brow at his demand. “What is it?”

Peter held up his phone and started recording. “Say that you swear you’ll never do this again. Leave me that is. I want proof so next time I’ll just whip this out and show it to you in case you forget old man.” He couldn’t help but tease as he stroked Tony’s cheek with a gentle brush.

Tony gave him a look. Was he serious? This had to be a joke. But one good look and he knew it wasn’t a joke. He thus sighed and spoke up. ❝I swear I won’t leave you, Peter. Ever. Again. I’m selfish, and I accept it. You’re mine. I need you, more than anyone else ever will.❞

Peter hummed in satisfaction and grinned, moving his phone out of the way and leaning forward to kiss Tony deeply. That was when he stopped the recording, after the kiss. He stroked his fingers along Tony’s cheek. “Good. And don’t roll your eyes at me.”

Tony kissed him back of course— not that he could be as passionate as he could given his position right now. His whole body hurt, seriously. But this was better than the awful shitty week he’s been having away from Peter. 

“Or what?” He smirked.

Peter nipped playfully at his jaw. “Or no makeup sex when you get better. Which we definitely will have to wait for since someone was an idiot.” He murmured and placed himself on the edge of Tony’s bed.

Tony grumbled something and growled a little. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve ended up with a messed up stubble and I’ve ended up in a hospital. I think it’s safe to say I’m the most reckless one in this relationship now.”

“Haven’t you always been?” Peter teased, curling himself up on the bed and nuzzling his nose against Tony’s jaw.

“Oh, no,” he replied as he rose a brow teasingly. “There were a few times you were so reckless I had to save your ass. Ring a bell?”

“Hey. I was like, fifteen.” He huffed softly.

"Still reckless," Tony replied with a fond smile.

Yeah, he was never letting him go.


End file.
